disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitchhiking Ghosts/Gallery
Images of the Hitchhiking Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion and its related media. Promotional Haunted Mansion poster at Disneyland Anaheim.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts on a promotional poster for The Haunted Mansion. Hitchhiking Ghosts.png House of Villains.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts in promotional material for Mickey's House of Villains. Disney Parks and other Live Appearances Beware Hitchhiking Ghosts Disney World Haunted Mansion Magic Kingdom -X2.jpg Beware-of-Hitchhiking-Ghosts.jpg HitchhikingGhostsBlue.jpg HitchingGhosts.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts During Haunted Mansion Holiday. Mirrors.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts.PNG|Ezra, Phineas and Gus in the Magic Kingdom Halloween Parade. Films and Television ''House of Mouse Grinning Ghosts.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts in ''House of Mouse. Hitchhiking Ghosts - Grim Grinning Ghosts.jpg HoM Hades.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-20 at 3.10.38 PM.png|Hitchhiking Ghosts singing The Hitchhiking Ghosts having tea with the Executioner.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts having tea with the Executioner The Hitchhiking Ghosts locking the door.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts locking the door The Hitchhiking Ghosts at the graveyard.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts at the graveyard The Hitchhiking Ghosts performance.png Hitchhiking Ghosts catchphrase.png The Hitchhiking Ghosts signature part.png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts signature part Mickey and Donald with the Hitchhiking Ghosts.png|Mickey and Donald with the Hitchhiking Ghosts ''Mickey's House of Villains cruella-House of Villains03.jpg|The Ghosts are released by Cruella De Vil. cruella-House of Villains04.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains03.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains04.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains01.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts-House of Villains02.jpg The Haunted Mansion 2003Hitch.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts as they appear in the film. haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg Printed Media Disney Kingdoms Haunted Mansion Issue 1 Skottie Variant.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts on one of the covers to ''Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion #1. Disney Kingdoms Haunted Mansion Issue 1 Crosby Variant.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts on one of the covers to Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion #1. Haunted Mansion 2 Disney Parks Exclusive Variant.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts on one of the covers to Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion #2. Haunted Mansion 2 Cover.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts on one of the covers to Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion #2. Disney Kingdoms Haunted Mansion 5 textless cover art.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts on the cover to Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion #5. KingdomsCaptainVSHitchikers.jpg|The Captain turning the Hitchhiking Ghosts into monsters with dark magic. STK685567.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts join Goofy for the retailer incentive variant cover of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #724. Concept Art and Production Marcdavishitchhikingghosts.jpg|Concept art by the late Marc Davis. Brian crosby beware final(1).jpg|Concept art by the late Brian Crosby (image would later be used as one of the cover images for the Kingdom Keepers series). Merchandise HautedMansionMerch.jpg Haunt pin grc.jpg|Ezra with Gonzo, Rizzo and Camilla. Haunt pin chef.jpg|Phineas with Sam the Eagle and The Swedish Chef. Haunt bhb.jpg|Gus with Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. Hitchhiking Duckpin.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as the Hitchhiking Ghosts. Miscellaneous HAL778899SMALL.jpg|The Hitchhiking Ghosts' Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Where Dreams Come True.JPG It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg MiceVSGhosts.jpg Hitchhiking Ghosts (transparent).png|Hitchhiking Ghosts clipart. Hitchhiking ghosts clip.png Ezra scaring Star and Marco.jpg|Ezra scaring Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz in a Disney XD station ID. Disney Dream Portrait Series - Hitchhiking Ghosts.jpg Black Widow Bride main screen.png|The ghosts as they appear in the online game The Haunted Mansion: The Black Widow Bride. Category:Character galleries Category:The Haunted Mansion galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Theme park character galleries